


Error File Corrupted

by Rastasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, End of the World, Existential, First work - Freeform, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastasi/pseuds/Rastasi





	Error File Corrupted

I wake in a darkened place.  
A place is should remember but I don't.  
...  
What is time? What is space?  
My questions reach nothing.  
...  
Do I exist?  
Do I think?  
I Don't know.  
...  
I see a thing.  
It glints in the nothing.  
It glints in the void.  
…  
But I can't see.  
...  
A flash, A light.  
Maybe a memory?  
Maybe a dream?  
I Don't know.  
...  
A creature; no a human.  
No what is a human?  
Its face is towards me.  
It is smiling.  
I Don't know why.  
...  
Nothing again.  
It was over too soon!  
I now remember something.  
up... down... Left... Right...  
I sense in these directions.  
A glint again.  
...  
Again it happens, a flash.  
And I remember more.  
Do I think?  
Do I exist?  
I still Don't know.  
...  
Light falls on me.  
I can see it.  
Green and grey meld into one.  
...  
Who did this?  
The human again.  
It's in front of me.  
It is still smiling.  
...  
Maybe I Think.  
Maybe I Exist.  
But Do I truly exist?  
But Do I truly Think?  
But do I truly know?  
...  
Darkness again.  
The void now instills fear into me.  
what is fear?  
Do I feel?  
...  
And again a flash and I leave the void.  
The world is burning.  
Fire and ash rains from the sky.  
I Only see red and black.  
The human looks at me.  
It is not smiling.  
…  
…  
I did this.  
...  
I am a monster.  
...  
I do think.  
I do exist.  
I do feel.  
...  
I should not though,  
Not for what I have done.


End file.
